


Mistletoe

by ItsChai



Series: Mikey's Diary [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Diary, LiveFic, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Mikey writes a Diary where many stories will be told.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story is part of the LiveFic I'm working on. Find it [Here](https://diaryofmikey.tumblr.com)

Donnie came to my room with a tray. He wasn’t looking at me, he had never done so during this four days I’ve been ill. He would always bring me some breakfast and my medicines.

I sat up on my bed “Donnie I’m fed up. What have I done? Why won’t you talk to me? It’s like you’re trying your best to not have to talk to me…”

Donnie stiffed up for a second and hid it quickly a moment after but I had noticed it. “What do you mean Mikey” He said innocently, with a smile on his face, I knew was fake.

“Seriously, Donnie, it looks like you’re in hell every time you talk to me”

He set the tray on my table “I’m just too stressed Mike, I’m sorry if it ever looks like I’m holding anything against any of you three” 

With another toothy and completely fake smile, he rushed away from out of my room mumbling some excuse about his lab. He knew I had seen the fakeness of his smile, I always did.

 

I had already eaten half of what was on the tray by the time I saw the door to my room being opened. Raph peeked in, his eyes searching for me only stopping when he found me sitting up on my bed. He came in, a smile on his face and a hand behind his back. “You feeling any better?”

I smiled at him calmly, appreciating the company and trying to offer him a non-verbal answer. Raph sat with me and placed his hand on the tray, setting some candy besides the pill. “I know you hate those. But you only get the candy once you’ve taken the pill?”

Raoh had been the one to stay with me during these days, he had helped me when I felt too sick and invented some games when I was too bored. Leo would come in every day, to check if I was better mainly but I really had enjoyed having Raph by side, because he had just been treating me right. “Thanks, Raph, you’re awesome, bro… You shouldn’t stay here with me for so long, I feel like I’m trapping you in this four walls” I had to admit that I didn’t want him to leave, having him with me, even if we weren’t talking, was comforting.

“It’s nice to enjoy some time away from fearless and the brainiac, gives me time to think and relax” Raph stopped for a moment, fidgeting with his hands “Has Don told you about today?”

I shook my head, swallowing another piece of toast and looked at him with a confused glance “He ran away after giving me the tray, he pretty much said nothing”

He sighed deeply, his glance going back to his fidgeting fingers “That again? You told me he was done with acting strange”

“He was I promise” I threw my hands in the air, remarking my obvious innocence “But he’s gone back to it and I don’t know if he’s angry or what have I done, so please don’t ask.”  
Raph said nothing, he just lunged forward and hugged me. I wasn’t expecting it but the warmness of my brother’s arms quickly pushed away any sensations of stress or confusion. His breathing was slow and calming, an unhurried air inhale and exhale that I could feel on my neck. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I let my breathing match his. I sensed his scent, it was strong as it had always been, but there was an unexpected musky touch to it that caught me off guard.

Raph broke the hug and got up with a smirk on his face “Liven up Mike, you’ve got training to do today”

Was he serious? Was I really getting out of this bed at last?

I chugged down the pills along with a glass of water Don had set on the tray and stood up carefully with Raph help. 

 

After half an hour of training and another thirty minutes of meditating with Leo, I walked out of the dojo to find Don and Raph watching the news on the couch. Behind them, I saw lots of boxes that I hadn’t noticed before. “What’s all of this for?”

The both of them turned around when I spoke, probably because they hadn’t noticed me coming in. Donnie was the one to speak up “It’s Christmas stuff, Mike, we were waiting for you before we would start decorating the lair”

“Well let’s go then! Christmas has just begun!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Raph, you said you were going to help me”

Raph sighed and kept walking towards the shower, “But I’m only helping you with that. Now leave me alone, I can’t stand feeling sweaty after training. I’ll help you later”

 

Knowing Raph would take some time with the showering, he always did, I walked towards the TV room where a big box laid down on the floor. I was going to need some help with this one.

I walked to the kitchen, to grab a knife or some scissors. Something sharp to cut the tape that held the box together. 

“Hey Mike” Leo said looking back from the sink. He was washing the dishes “What are you doing?”

I opened the first drawer and picked up a knife “Opening up the box with the Christmas tree, wanna help?”

Leo looked at me for a moment, as if he was pondering if the offer. I walked to the door, without giving him too much attention, I knew he preferred to use his time on other things, I wasn’t going to blame him for not wanting to decorate with me. “If you change your mind, I won’t be setting the this up for too long, Raph’s coming to help with the rest of the boxes” 

As I punched the sharp edge against the cardboard I heard my oldest brother talking from the kitchen “Raph doing something for Christmas? I gotta see that, I'll help you a bit”, I laughed. I have to admit I enjoyed the ever-existing rivalry in between those two. It added some more action to everyday life… Except for when they fight, that’s not good.

Leo helped me out with the tree, got everything out of the box and started setting the center piece up. The tree wasn’t anything impressing, it was a fake one Don had found in the junkyard about two years ago and some of the branches were missing, guess that was the reason the humans had to trash it. The truth was that it was perfectly usable, you just had to place all the branches on the front and then place the back against a wall. Someone could say it was pretty much a botched job, Leo did, but I was fine with, it added up to the Christmas vibes I loved. 

We had set up half of the tree by the moment Raph came in “Still need my help, Mike?” We both looked up and saw him.

 

Leo had gone to the dojo to meditate, as soon as Raph had come. We were now in the garage, searching for the rest of the boxes.

“Found it, Mike. This box has the stuff for the tree” He grabbed the box and placed it with the other two that I had already found. “What else do you need?”  
I kept searching for the box as I signaled for him to come “The last box, it’s a big one and has the lights, but come here, look at what I’ve found” In front of me, behind a couple of things I had thrown to the side, you could see a wooden box, pretty small that had a paper stuck on the top

“Treasure box” Raph read out loud “Don’t open or you will be doomed forever” He stopped for a second and chuckled as he spoke “You know, you could have used some spell-check before writing that”

I punched his arm and tried to keep an angry face, I failed miserably “We were six, Raph”

He picked up the box “Yeah… So much has happened since that… Do you remember it?” 

“Of course I do!” I watched as Raph opened the box, the content inside wasn’t exactly a treasure if you looked at it from an economic point of view. Screws, a broken coin, two keys (we didn’t know what were they for) and other things we had found during our scavenges along the sewers in search of the 'awesomest' of adventures. “How could I forget, Leo pacing around, Splinter being angry at us for running away, Donnie inside his lab not giving a shit about what we were doing… It’s like nothing has changed.”

“Yet everything is so different…” Raph said looking at me.

Without having noticed it, I had got pretty close to Raph, physically. The nostalgia of remembering those times, where our biggest problem was a scratch I had on my knee because I had fallen down during training, had gotten me slightly clingy, I was an emotional turtle.

Raph closed the box “Let’s get these boxes in the lair and put this one in a safe place, ok? We’ll get the lights later”

I nodded, standing up and breaking the contact in between us to pick two of the three boxes we had “Take the treasure box to your room, it ain’t doing anything good in my room, It would get lost again.”

Damn had I gotten very emotional over a simple memory…

 

“Come on Raph, I can’t do it on my own, I need some help with this” 

“Mikey Chr-”

“I know Christmas is lame but if I fall down and hurt myself, taking care of me is gonna be way lamer”

“I’m pretty sure 'lamer’ ain’t a word, Mike” He said, standing up and coming up to where I was, holding the chair I was standing on.

I always decorated the thresholds of the doors because then, each time you entered a room you’d see the tinsel April had got us and the mistletoe I loved to place. “Look Raph, mistletoe” Snickering, I facepalmed him as I got down from the chair. “Come on Raph, the entrance is the last thing we’re decorating today”

I grabbed the rest of the stuff as Raph followers me from behind “There’s no way I’m standing up on the chair there, it’d fall down the stairs so I need you to hold me up Raph”

“Hold you up? That’s way more weight than what I can handle” He cracked up at his own joke

I wanted to hit him but I was holding all the decorations and letting them fall down was not a good idea “Raph! I’m punching you when I get this done. Hold me up, I need to read the threshold to place the wreath”

Raph grabbed me by the back of the calf of my legs and lifted me up carelessly, he was such a showoff sometimes “Goofball, you need a shower”

“Shut up, Raph” I made myself sure that the wreath was well placed so that it wouldn't fall down like last year.

“Hey Mikey look, Mistletoe”

I don’t know what happened then, but Raph loosened his grip slightly, lowering me a bit so that our faces fell together. Then he kissed me.

He pulled back quickly, setting me back on the floor and backing up “I- erh… Mik-... I got carr- not-... Urg!”

And then he ran away.

I wish I had followed him, but I was just… too confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading the LiveFic in [Tumblr](diaryofmikey.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the numbers as another minute went up on the lock screen clock. The amount of time I had spent doing so was ridiculous, I should be sleeping.

But I just couldn’t.

Each time I closed my eyes I’d feel his lips against mines… And I’d enjoy it.

Yes, it was confusing, but I liked it. I had always appreciated hugs, caresses and physical contact in general. I guess it mainly was because I lacked it on a daily basis. Leo was not too close to us, Raph wouldn’t want to be touched and since Don started acting strange, my only source of physical support was gone. 

Maybe I was just touch-starved, but I wanted more.

 

Two days have passed since Friday’s evening when we started decorating. On Saturday he had skip training and meal, he hadn’t come out of his room in all day, until dinner. He came out for dinner and talked to everyone but me, not like I tried to talk to him… He said he was fine but he felt somehow ill, his argument was convincing enough.

Today he came to training, but was dismissed after half an hour, he wasn’t feeling right. He did come to eat, which was relieving, but we exchanged no more than ten words. It was awkward. 

 

I walked up to his room and knocked on the door. If I wasn’t going to get any sleep I might as well use the time to keep whatever we had from falling to pieces.

After some endless moments of silence, I received a deep growl as an answer. I opened the door and stepped in.

“Couldn’t sleep?” I said and kept my gaze on him from the threshold. I only got a slight nod for an answer.

“I guess you couldn’t either” He said, sitting up on his bed.

I joined him, sitting beside him, close enough for our legs to touch, but not creating much contact. “Raph, I don’t know if you want to keep this going on, but I don’t, I want to solve this”

Raph was shivering slightly, just enough for me to notice that he was trying to hide it “I’m sorry Mikey, I wanted to laugh and I thought it could be a nice prank, but then I realized I had gone off limits and got scared”

I looked at him with incredulity “So that’s how you want things to be. I believe this and forget about what just happened. In the meantime you’ll be acting up and trying to hide the truth from me” I stopped to look at him with a very serious face “You think the solution to this is lying to me, and then trying to act like everything is fine while you are embittered”

Raph almost stopped breathing, I could feel he was scared, but after a moment of silence, he opened his mouth.

And he closed it again.

I held his hand as I tried to help him

“I like you, but I don’t know if… I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt the bond we have as brothers…” He stopped and looked at me with a face that showed being as vulnerable as I had ever seen him “I want to try, but I’ll only do what you want to”

The hold I had over his hand broke so that my hand could run up his arm and stop by his neck “I guess there’s no harm in giving it a try” I said cheerfully, pulling our lips together and slid my other arm around his neck. Raph’s lips curled up into a smile as both of his arms snaked around my carapace, pulling me down so that we laid on our sides facing each other. Our lips parted as both of us breathed heavily from the excitement.

Raph pulled me closer as he threw the bed sheets over both of us “Thank you Mikey” The warmness that suddenly enveloped me, being in between my brother’s strong arms our bodies close together wasn’t just physical, it felt right, something told me I had made the right choice, still, time would be the one to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was a 3 chapter thing? Well, there will be a chapter 4. :D
> 
> Follow the LiveFic [here](diaryofmikey.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

A loud thud woke me up, I opened my eyes to see Raph on the floor. “Raph! Are you ok? What happened?”

Raph backed up, still on the floor. His face showed he was as scared as he had ever been “W-What are you doing here? Wait, what did I do to you?”

I tilted my head to the side, not understanding what was he trying to say, he was preoccupying me. As I looked around, I started to notice there were many beer cans, scattered around the floor.

“Mikey, have I hurt you? Have I… please god, tell me I haven’t” 

Had he been drinking that much? Was he so drunk that he couldn’t remember last night? Why had he been drinking? Why did he think he had hurt me? So many questions had popped up in my mind in just a split second… And I knew Raph wasn’t going to be answering them anytime soon. I had to push them away, Raph was my priority right now. 

I gave him my hand, he took it very reluctantly and after pondering the action for a moment. I tried to pull him up, but he seemed not to enjoy the idea as he jerked back. As things happened, I was more and more confused, and I was growing really concerned. “Raph, I need you to calm down, I don’t understand what are you talking about.” 

Raph took a moment to breathe, he did so heavily as he kept looking at his hands. You could have cut the stress in the air with a knife.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Raph managed to articulate words that had some sense “Why... you here?” 

I looked at him, “Don’t you remember?” My words came out in a slightly harsh way, which I wasn’t expecting and they somehow startled Raph, but he still gave me a shy look as an answer. 

The moment he looked up and let me see his eyes was only when I realized how scared he was. Since that moments my actions weren’t rational, it all just happened. 

I lunged forward and pulled Raph into a warm hug. I embraced him tightly because I was scared that he could try to run away at any moment. “Raph, last night I couldn’t sleep, I was thinking of what had happened… with the mistletoe, so I came here to talk”

Raph was shivering, and he whispered, probably to keep me from noticing how his voice cracked “What did I do to you?”

“You didn’t do anything! Why would you do anything to me, Raph? You’re always the one to protect me and to keep me from getting hurt, why would you ever hurt me?”

“You don’t understand… I can… you…” His voice had fallen completely silent. He only shivered and kept hugging me. “Head hurts” he managed to breathe out.

I broke our hug, looking at him, he had his eyes fixated on the floor as one of his hands massaged his head. “Raph, stay here for a moment… Imma grab something.

I walked out of his room and hurried to the bathroom, where I knew I could find some aspirin for him.

 

I opened the door to find him sitting on his bed, with all the beer cans carefully organized in front of him. He was staring at them with a confused look but when he noticed me in the room, he looked up at me “ Did I really drink this much?”

I shrugged, even though it was pretty clear that the answer had to be affirmative “I mean, Raph, you don’t remember anything that happened last night… So I guess you did” 

I sat down with him and handed the glass I carried. Raph looked at with a questioning look as he brought the glass closer to his nose, trying to use the smell to guess what the brewing was. “It’s an aspirin, morning training will start in about half an hour, there’s no way you can go through it without some help” I gave him an understanding smile, trying to calm him down, as I could see he still was unquiet.

Raph stared at the glass and then looked at me “This is why you shouldn’t be here”

My heart skipped a beat and the smile I had disappeared from my face. 

“Don’t give me that look! I’m doing this for you, Mikey. If I haven’t talked to you since I kissed you it’s because I don’t want you to… I mean look at me! Look at you!” He looked back at the glass he had in between his hands “Even though you sometimes act immature, you are so observant… You understand feelings, that’s way more than what I have to offer… just look at me, you...”

He mumbled something more, something I didn’t hear and that I didn’t want to hear. I didn’t care about what he could say right now.

I pulled his chin up and forced him to look up at me. I wasn’t going to let him keep self-loathing. “Raph shut the fuck up”

I pressed my lips against him, Raph almost jumped back the first moment and then his free hand quickly went up to my chest in an attempt to push me away that failed. Normally he could have thrown me to the floor, but this time he wasn’t pushing me with all of his strength, maybe because he was so hungover or maybe because he really didn’t want to push me away. The latter was soon proved right as Raph’s lips twitched a little, capturing mines to return the kiss.

I could have pulled him closer, I could have deepened the kiss or hugged him. I didn’t, I felt as if the moment wasn’t the right one. I pulled back, tenderly glancing at him. “Drink it, or it won’t affect you soon enough”

Raph carefully drank the liquid slowly, grabbing the glass with both of his hands. I let one of my hands rest on his lap, softly caressing it just before I stood up.

“Thank you, Mike”

It was just a whisper, I guess he wasn’t really expecting me to hear it, so I didn’t stop for longer than a second before I continued on to my room. I had to get prepared for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! If you feel like reading some more, the LiveFic continues on [Mikey's diary!](diaryofmikey.tumblr.com) So many secrets yet to be discovered there!


End file.
